Save Me a Seat
by bailey1ak
Summary: Missing scene from 4X13 Quarantine. Ronon/Keller pre-ship, written for the Quarantine Day Celebration at the Doc & the Wild Man thread on Gateworld.


_**A/N:**_ _This one-shot is a missing scene from SGA Season 4 Episode 13_ Quarantine _. The story has not been beta'd, but hopefully there aren't any glaring mistakes that I missed after all of the edits._

 _ **A/N2:**_ _To give you a frame of reference for where this "missing scene" fit in the episode I was going to leave a link at the beginning and the end of this one-shot for you to view, but I don't think fanfiction allows links. So, if you want to still see the scenes that this story would fall between I have listed the search you would do on youtube._

 _Blencathra has posted many Ronon and Jennifer Squee moments on youtube. So for this short story it would be..._ Ronon and Jennifer Squee No 12 _, then read this one-shot, then_ Ronon and Jennifer Squee No 13 _. :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or its wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 4 episode _Quarantine_

* * *

 **Save Me a Seat**

"He's pacing again," Marie observed, looking past Dr. Keller's shoulder toward the entrance.

"Why do you think?" Jennifer whispered back.

"Who?" Lt. James asked, trying to crane his neck and see around the doctor stitching him up.

"No one. Lay still," Marie admonished him, placing her hand firmly against his chest to keep him from moving around.

Jennifer cast a worried look over her shoulder. "Maybe he just wanted to make sure we weren't still cleaning up the mess in here." She sounded more hopeful than sure, even to her own ears.

"Could be... he did make more than half the mess," Marie laughed.

Jennifer concentrated on tying off the last stitch and bandaging the soldier's upper arm. "Okay, Lt. James, come back in a week. No bathing, but showers are okay."

"Thanks, Doc," the lieutenant called out as he quickly left the infirmary.

Dr. Keller turned to head toward the next triaged patient, but not before catching a smirking Marie nodding toward the entrance again.

Jennifer turned in time to catch a glimpse of leather and dreadlocks disappearing from view.

A moment later Marie enjoyed startling the distracted doctor when she invaded Keller's space as she passed. "Or maybe... more happened when you two were locked in here than you're telling."

Jennifer felt her face flush and was grateful Marie was already starting with the next patient. Instead of joining her, the young doctor headed for the infirmary's entrance hoping to stop the big guy's pacing and end the speculation it was causing.

* * *

Movement near the door snagged Ronon's attention and he looked up to see Keller peeking around the corner of the infirmary entrance. He pushed off the wall and walked the few paces separating them.

"Done for the evening?" Ronon asked.

Jenn hated the blush she could feel rising in her cheeks, but shook her head no.

"Need help cleaning up?" He felt bad that he hadn't made it back sooner, but they'd looked busy with patients when he'd peeked in earlier.

"No. Sheppard sent a team down to put things right so my staff and I could tend to patients instead." Jennifer couldn't help her fidgeting. "Considering the mess we made, they were pretty quick about cleaning it all up," she finished with a small, awkward chuckle.

Ronon shifted his weight while clearing his throat, searching for words to fill the silence. This all seemed so much easier just a couple of hours ago.

"This is a little awkward now, isn't it?" she asked, feeling a bit of relief when he grinned in agreement. Jenn looked back over her shoulder into the infirmary, knowing she needed to get back inside. Marie was already speculating and this was only going to make it worse. "I should get back in there."

Ronon nodded his understanding, but his words stopped her from leaving. "How long till your finished for the night?"

"I won't be too long. Dr. Biro should be here soon to relieve me for the night."

"Would you want to come eat dinner after?"

"With you?" Jenn asked, immediately feeling stupid. _Of course he meant with him._

"Umm, yeah... and the team... in the mess hall," he confirmed, stumbling a bit with his answer. He wondered as he had for the last several hours whether she'd want to spend time with him.

Dr. Keller watched him shift uncomfortably again and found it endearing. "Sorry, what I meant to say was sure."

"Okay." Ronon relaxed with her agreement.

Jennifer ducked back into the infirmary quickly, not wanting to embarrass herself too much with her uncontrollable grinning. But after a few steps she turned back around with an odd thought. She peeked around the corner of the infirmary entrance again.

"You're not going to wait for me out here are you?" _Or pace back and forth in front of the entrance_ , she thought to herself.

Ronon pushed off the wall he'd been settling against. "Umm..."

Jennifer rushed her words to keep him from misunderstanding. "It's just that it's causing a bit of a distraction for my staff."

He furrowed his brow trying to interpret her meaning, but before he could speak she continued.

"What I mean is... how about I catch up with you and everyone in the mess hall after I'm done here."

"Okay." With a nod, Ronon turned and walked away. He wouldn't say he wished they were still locked in the infirmary together, but he did miss the ease of conversation they'd enjoyed during the lock-down.

Jennifer mentally kicked herself. She'd practically ordered him away, why couldn't she articulate _at all_ around him anymore.

"Save me a seat," she called after him, immediately regretting it. She ducked quickly back into the infirmary, hoping he hadn't heard her and wondered _when_ she'd reverted back to a 15 year old.

Ronon turned at her words, but grinned when all he caught was her fleeting retreat. He'd spent a long time locked up with the Doc today and while he could appreciate that things were a little awkward at the moment, he had no intention of letting whatever almost happened between them wait until tomorrow.

 _ **A/N3:**_ _This was written for the Quarantine Day celebration today over on the Gateworld Forum for Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man). Come on over and help celebrate our favorite couple now or anytime. _

_Hope you enjoyed the story!_

 _www dot gateworld dot net and choose forum, then SGA Characters and Relationships, then Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man)._


End file.
